


Angel

by GeneralDisarray



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Blades, BAMF Dean Winchester, Crying, Hurt No Comfort, Implied Established Relationship Castiel/Dean Winchester, Love Confessions, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, Positive ending, but not really, only if you’re really optimistic, otherwise it’s just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:41:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26074342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeneralDisarray/pseuds/GeneralDisarray
Summary: The inhuman scream rips itself from Dean’s throat.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Implied Castiel/Dean Winchester - Relationship
Kudos: 13





	Angel

The inhuman scream rips itself from Dean’s throat.

He watches in horror as the demon pulls the angel blade from Cas’ chest. Before he knows it, he’s running towards Cas, leaving the demon he just finished slaughtering behind him. The demon standing over Cas, a tall, blond guy, doesn’t even have time to look up before his throat becomes well acquainted with Dean’s knife. He would’ve liked for the bastard to suffer a long, slow death but he has more pressing matters at hand.

He falls on his knees next to Cas, who has collapsed to the ground.

“Nononono, it’s fine, you’re fine.” He says frantically as he presses down on the wound.

“Dean…” Cas says shakily as he reaches up to brush a tear away from Dean’s face. It’s only then does he realize he’s crying.

“You can’t leave me again! No please, I love you.”

“I-“ Cas’ hand falls from Dean’s face and his chest goes still.

Dean falls forward, sobbing into Cas’ coat. Faintly, he’s aware of a burning on his arms and back. When he checks later, he’ll find the imprint of Cas’ wings burned into his skin. In his last moments, the angel wrapped his wings around Dean.

Dean pulls himself together, wiping the tears from his face. He rises slowly, a murderous look on his face. There’s an aura of power around him, the likes of which had been seen only once before: in a barn many years ago.

Dean Winchester lost his angel, and he isn’t going to stop until he gets him back.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry. I left the ending open on purpose. And I’ll have you know, I really like happy endings so you can pretend Dean gets Cas back and they live happily ever after. (I’m not continuing this though)
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
